Growing up in Durant
by Destiny Xavier16
Summary: Annalee has had it with her high school. The teasing had turned to taunting and violence. With the support of her father, she enrolls in an online homeschooling program. This allows her to be at the Red Pony more often and that means she gets to see her townspeople more often. But, there is a supernatural element that has now tied Annalee to one of the oldest bloodlines in history.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Finding a Hidden Talent

I ran into the Red Pony, hot tears rushing down my copper red cheeks. My light wash blue jeans were ripped and torn at the knees and thighs. Bruises were beginning to form on my arms and my face was covered in dirt. The regulars of the Red Pony turn to watch as I storm to the back of the bar and grill, surprised that I would look as I did at the moment. I usually walked happily into the bar and grill with a large smile on my face and even hum a little. But, today was a complete 180.

I reached the bar and cleared my throat at the back facing me, trying to wipe my cheeks dry but it wasn't working.

The man turned to me and his wise brown eyes filled with horror. "Annalee, what has happened to you?" he asked, coming around the bar to stand in front of me. He lightly touched my bruising right cheek, making me hiss a little. "Who hurt you?"

"Can we talk in your office?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Sarah, tend the bar," he said to a pretty red head by the jukebox.

"No problem, Henry." Sarah moved to stand behind the bar.

Henry led me to his office, closing the door. I sat on the couch by his desk, letting my backpack fall to the floor with a loud thud. Neither one of us spoke while he got the first-aid kit, a water bottle and a wash cloth out and he sat next to me. "Now, Annalee, what happened that got you in this state?" he asked softly, starting his mission to clean up my face.

"Um… I had some trouble at school today," I started, twiddling my fingers together.

"Who started it?" He started with wiping the dirt and grime off my face and neck before taking an alcohol wipe to clean the small cuts littering my right cheek.

"Erika Lockings… and Daniel Barnes." I answered with a fear in my voice I don't ever remember feeling other than at that exact moment.

His hands froze in their workings as his eyes stared into my emerald green ones. "What do your potential boyfriend and your childhood best friend have to do with you getting hurt?" His confusion was only natural. I never spoke about school anymore; not after the last time when Amy Johnson almost got me expelled in seventh grade when she accused me of nearly setting her on fire. Whenever I got into some sort of trouble, whether I could control it or not, both my father and godfather got involved. And when the Sheriff of Durant gets involved, the truth always comes to the front lines. Though you would think it is cool when one of the highest authority figures in town comes to your aid, I tend to find it embarrassing because the Sheriff is my godfather and people tend to get really angry with me when Uncle Walt gets at them.

"Well, I found them making out in the locker room after school. Daniel was supposed to take me horseback riding, at least that's what I thought we were going to do. Instead, it was Erika's idea to have me meet him there with the rest of the junior class to taunt me. He and Erika have been secretly dating for about four months and I never knew. I was shocked at the sudden betrayal of the only two friends I had, but I wasn't going to do anything except come to the Red Pony and start my shift." I explained.

"That seems like something you would do, wanting to keep peace and not instigate any violence." He sounded proud of me. But, I wasn't finished.

"Then… the popular clique of our class decided that I needed a new facial, hence the scratches on my face." More tears welled up in my eyes, but I continued. "Then, I was chased out to the woods around the school and that's how I got so dirty. Turns out, I'm not too good with running through the woods when I'm running away from taunting, horrid and betraying sixteen year olds. I was able to get into town and made my way here."

A loud sigh left his lips. "Annalee… what else has been happening at school? Any other acts of bullying? Teachers giving you a hard time? Do I need to call Walt?" he asked, keeping his famous calm and soothing nature. I knew better. He was furious on the inside. Who wouldn't be upset that their daughter had been attacked by every student in her grade level?

"Daddy, please don't! I don't need to give those people anymore reason to want to hurt me!" I protested. "I'm already the class' favorite tauntee. I wish I could just get through high school without having to get betrayed by the people who I've trusted since grade school."

"Did they say anything to you?"

I nodded. "Daniel said that he found it hilarious that I thought he could actually like me. He said he wouldn't ever be seen in a relationship with an Indian. Erika only fueled the fire with comments about my mother, saying that I was just like her: wanting the affections of a guy I could never have." I sniffed, wiping the slowing tears away. "Am I really like her just because I want a companion like every other teenage girl my age?"

"Annalee, my precious treasure…" Daddy pulled me into his arms, stroking my raven black curls while I held tightly to his red and white plaid shirt. "You are in no way, shape or form like your mother. Never let anyone tell you that you are not enough because of your skin color. You are a beautiful young woman becoming a responsible adult. And there is nothing wrong with you wanting companionship. I just wish you had told me tensions were rising at school. I would have pulled you out and started you in homeschooling to make things easier on you."

I looked up at him, licking my lips. "Is that still an option?" I questioned.

He smiled. "For you, anything is an option."

I gave him a small smile and hugged him again. Maybe there was a chance at peace...

Uncle Walt and Cady came in for dinner later that day, shocked to see the bruise and cuts on my cheek. I had changed from my ruined outfit to a purple tank top with a purple and black skirt that reached my knees and purple cowboy boots that had silver trim and design. My nails were a new shade of purple and my lucky ring was once again on my right ring finger. The stone in the middle is an amethyst shaped in a circle and held in a golden yellow band. One my right wrist, a tan leather belt bracelet. My hair was pulled back by a black hair claw, showing off my emerald green eyes. I knew they would freak out when they saw me, but I hoped they wouldn't suggest anything. Boy, I was wrong.

"Let me speak to your principal, Annalee," Uncle Walt almost begged. "I'll get this sorted."

"It won't matter." I told him. "Soon, I won't have to be bothered with everyone at that bloody school." I moved about as I talked, cleaning tables and bringing orders to the bar sitters. It was about seven in the evening and the dinner rush still hadn't passed. That's what we get for having a karaoke night on a Friday night.

"What do you mean?" Cady asked.

"Annalee and I have agreed it would be best if we enrolled her in an online schooling program for the remainder of her education," Daddy explained, cleaning dirty glasses behind the bar.

"Are you sure that is something you want to do, Annalee?" Cady asked, worry lacing her voice.

I gave the two my winning smile. "I'll feel better that I can advance at my pace and do it without the taunting of my class always at the forefront of my mind." I set the black bin filled with dirty dishes by the kitchen door.

Uncle Walt sighed. "What else have they commented on about you?"

I froze on my way behind the bar, my hand mid-way to my soda can. You're just like your whore of a mother: clinging to the affections of a man who will never love you in return. Erika's cold voice played in my head. I pulled my hand back and looked up at Daddy, who spoke for me.

"Erika Lockings decided to bring Annalee's mother into the mix, comparing Annalee to her," Daddy explained, his own anger brewing as he tried to not breaking the glass he was holding.

Cady gaped while Uncle Walt did a spit take with his beer. "What? Annalee is nothing like her mother," Cady protested.

"It's true. She got her good looks from her daddy." Uncle Walt agreed.

If you put me between my parents, I would be compared more to Daddy than my mother. Sure, I have her green eyes and well-endowed chest but that's it. I had Daddy's black wavy curls, copper skin, apparently his good looks, and his wanting for peace. My mother left after she gave birth to me, only returning to have sex with Daddy before leaving again. I have never been acknowledged by her, so Daddy has had to play both roles in my life. Thankfully, Cady has been in my life since I was born to play the big sister role. Puberty would have been a lot more awkward if she hadn't.

My cheeks got warm as I finally took a drink from my soda. "Thanks for the support, guys. It really means a lot."

The music started playing as singers came and went off the stage. Some were good and some were… let's just say that they have the likeness of cats fighting when they sing. I remained behind the counter, sipping my soda.

"Why don't you go and sing?" Daddy asked, handing another patron a beer.

"There is no way I'm going to go sing in front of a crowd!" I denied, tossing my now empty soda in the recycle bin. I then grabbed a water bottle and took a long sip to rehydrate my sugared nerves.

"Well, that's too bad. You're next on the list." Daddy took me by the shoulders and pushed me to the stage. "You have a lovely voice. Use it to your advantage."

I groaned as the last singer got off the stage, making room for Daddy and me to climb up. He took the microphone in his hand. "As a finale, my daughter Annalee is going to sing." He spoke with deep pride in his voice.

The Red Pony patrons exploded into cheers as Daddy gave me the microphone. The familiar sounds of a violin filled my ears and I was instantly at ease. I knew this intro very well. When the time was right, I began to sing:

_I pirouette in the dark_

_I see the stars through a mirror_

_Tired mechanical heart_

_Beats 'til the song disappears_

_[Chorus:]_

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_[Violin Drop]_

_Shatter me!_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_[Verse 2:]_

_If only the clockwork could speak_

_I wouldn't be so alone_

_We'd burn every magnet and spring_

_And spiral into the unknown_

_[Chorus]_

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_[Violin Drop]_

_[Bridge:]_

_If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

_I'm scared of change and the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray_

_If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

_I'm scared of change and the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray_

_(Only...)_

_[Chorus]_

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_[Violin Drop:]_

_Me...!_

_Shatter me!_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

With the last note sung and the violin faded, the Red Pony patrons erupted into applause and cheers. My once nervous nature for singing in front of a crowd was washed away by the waves of the applause. I looked over to Daddy, Uncle Walt, and Cady with a bright smile. The three of them were applauding as well, but giant grins of praise dressed their faces. My family… they were the only people I needed. I could wait for companionship. For now, I would just stay a kid for a little while longer.

But, Fate and Destiny decided that I was due for a companion who would be just as special to me as my family was. But why do the intervening controllers of my life have to make it so hard?

**Chapter I of my new story, Growing up in Durant, is complete! Longmire is one of my favorite shows and I love Henry. The song used in this chapter is Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling featuring Lzzy Hale. It is one of my favorite songs and felt that it was appropriate for Annalee, who is now pulling away from a life where she lived in fear and taking control to make it better. Please review and favorite if you liked it! More to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**There are a couple small edits here and there. Chapter Three will be up soon. **_

**Chapter II:** Daytime Business becomes a Supernatural Transformation

It had been a good two months after the incident at my old school and I was already set in a normal routine with Daddy. We would wake up early in the morning and drive to the Red Pony, get the place ready for service and I would do some of my school work while we waited for customers to show up. Once lunch came around, I was usually finished with my daily schooling and I would be waiting tables. After closing, Daddy and I would go over the books before we drove home and had some hot chocolate before bed. And repeat.

Of course, this routine didn't last long. Nothing really stayed normal in my life to begin with, but Fate was playing their hand and I was the victim of their might… in a nice way I suppose. I was cleaning the bar from the night shift when a young man walked into the Red Pony. His eyes were the color of fire or blood, which I first thought were contacts. His hair matched his eyes, but was held back by a gray and black beanie. This color scheme played out with his entire outfit, which was a simple and comfortable tracksuit and sneakers. His skin, truly odd for Wyoming, was stark white pale. I found this truly odd, but Daddy came out to check on me and I immediately pretended that I hadn't noticed the man.

"Annalee, it's time for your lessons," Daddy informed me, taking the rag I was using to clean the bar. "I've set up your laptop and opened up your homework. When you're done, you can return to work."

I smiled gratefully at him and rushed from behind the bar to my little booth where my work was indeed set up for me to complete. I sat down right away and went to work on my math and science assignments, wanting to get the hellish practices out of the way so I could move on to the more interesting topics I was taking: English, History, and Mythical Creatures of the World. The last was an elective that I found interesting and took it for the historical aspects of it. Midway into my homework, I felt someone staring at me. From the corner of my eye, I could see the red headed man looking at me with a look of enthrallment. Of course, I was distracted from him when Sarah handed my daily glass of red Kool-Aid. The strange thing of it was she didn't speak to me like she normally did. She just set the glass down and ran to the backroom.

I shrugged this off and took the glass in hand, taking a large drink from the glass. That was all I could take before I dropped the glass, vaguely hearing it shatter before I held my head in my hands. My head was pounding and I could feel my insides burning with a fiery blaze. I didn't realize I was screaming until I felt the familiar warmth of my father's arms around me.

"Annalee, what's wrong?" Daddy asked, feeling my forehead before ripping his hand back. "You're burning like fire. What were you drinking?"

"Sarah had brought me my normal glass of Kool-Aid," I answered in pain. "It feels like my blood is on fire."

"Fire…Sarah?" Daddy whispered.

"Perhaps I could help," a man said.

I looked up and it was the red headed man, but my vision was cut off when I put my hands over my mouth. Something was trying to force its way out of my gums. It was like trying to have teeth pulled at the dentist's office. "Daddy… my gums hurt…" I whimpered.

"The process is taking a much harsher effect on your body than what normally occurs." The man took me into his arms and picked me up. "Is there a quiet place for her to rest?"

I kind of tuned everything and everyone out; the burning overtaking all my senses. Soon, I was fast asleep in the arms of fire…

_It was a surprise to see an ex-employee of his, but Zelman couldn't choose where his old allies resided. Sarah seemed to be very happy in her new home even though she left her entire family back in the Special Zone. But, he saw that her movement was strained when she arrived to give the young teenage girl her drink. The liquid seemed safe enough, but till the girl drank most of its contents and began to scream. The smell was immediate: his blood had been given to the girl and now she was trapped in the harsh transformation from red blood to black blood._

_The girl fell to her knees and her father was by her side without thought, fearful of what was happening to his only child. Though his efforts were proper for a father, this was the job of him- Zelman Clock- to take care of this girl…this fledgling…his new charge. He approached the pair and said, "Perhaps I could help."_

_She looked up at me, but quickly looked down when her mouth burst with sudden pain. Her fangs were growing in._

_"Daddy… my gums hurt," she whimpered, her fear and pain bringing such emotions into my own being. Is this what one feels like when they are connected to another, knowing their feelings and thoughts?_

_"The process is taking a much harsher effect on your body than what normally occurs." I took her into my arms and held her close. "Is there a quiet place for her to rest?"_

_"Who the hell do you think you are?" her father asked, outright pissed off and sacred._

_"Your daughter has been tricked into consuming vampire blood by your head waitress Sarah. The blood she gave your daughter was mine," I explained simply._

_"Sarah? Why would she have any part in this?" Her father's face filled with confusion, but he led me to his office._

_"Sarah used to work for me back in the Special Zone, off the coast of Japan. Sarah recently left my employment and came to America. I am surprised that she managed to smuggle my blood into this country. I don't leave that lying around. It is very dangerous." I lay my charge on the couch in the office, relieved that the screaming had ceased and she was now sleeping. "I came to America to find her and bring her back to the Special Zone."_

_"What is the Special Zone?" I was asked._

_"Before any more questions are asked and answered, I believe that we should introduce ourselves to each other," I suggested. "I am Zelman Clock. I am a native to the country of Poland and I was turned when I was only 16 years of age. I was brought into a bloodline that is known for warriors and fire. I was the last of my blood line, the rest dead along with the first of my bloodline. Your daughter now shares my blood in her veins. The Asura bloodline is a very painful process to complete, but your daughter seems to have the spirit to survive."_

_"How old are you?" he asked._

_I smirked. "I am over 800 years old. I am one of the Affiliate Houses leaders back in the Special Zone. Now, I believe that it is your turn for the introduction."_

_He nodded in understanding. Perhaps we could get along after all. "My name is Henry Standing Bear. I own this establishment and I am a longtime friend to Durant's Sheriff Longmire, who is my daughter's godfather. My daughter's name is Annalee and she is sixteen years old."_

_"Annalee… she is a lovely girl." I smiled at Annalee, finally having a name to go with her lovely face._

_"Now, what is the Special Zone?" Henry asked, taking my attention away from Annalee._

_"Of course. A city that is protected by a barrier that prevents specific vampires from entering, unless invited. Humans and weaker vampires are oblivious of the barrier. The leaders of the city are a group of vampires and humans. Both races coexist within the city. The fact that the Zone is a hotspot for vampires is a secret from the rest of the world. The Special Zone was built to be the successor for the city of Hong Kong, which was destroyed during the Kowloon Shock. Requirements for inviting vampires into the Special Zone: Must be a human living in the Zone, who knows that they are inviting a vampire and the inviter must also believe that the Zone is the right place for them."_

_"And the Kowloon Shock?"_

_"During the 1850s, a vampire who would later be known as the Kowloon King emerged in Hong Kong and began spreading his lineage to others. The Kowloon Children, as his bloodline came to be known, differed from other bloodlines in that all humans (Or vampires) bitten by a Kowloon Child would become Kowloon Children themselves, even without a direct infusion of that bloodline's blood. The ensuing chaos made the existence of vampires, which until then had been living in secret, known to the entire world. The conflict culminated in the Holy War, a battle in which humans and vampires worked together to exterminate the Kowloon Children. After the crusade, the Special Zone - a city for vampires to live - was established on the sea outside of Japan. After the war, it was announced that all vampires had been killed, and most humans were kept ignorant of the existence of the Special Zone." I sighed. "Are you through with your questions? We must prepare for your daughter's awakening."_

_"What connection does she have to you?"_

_"Your daughter was fed my blood, forcing her transformation in my bloodline as a vampire. She is now my fledgling and charge. It is my duty to guide her down her path as a vampire and understand her new standing in life." I snapped the fingers of my left hand and I fire ball appeared in my hand. "I must also train her to control her powers. Every member of the line of Asura has the fire powers of the Fire god."_

_Her father was silent, which worried me. I didn't know if he had been playing the supportive father or if he was planning my demise. Well, I'd like to see him…_

_A bullet came from behind me, but it never met my back. Annalee was standing there and had burned the bullet. Hmm, loyalty comes so quickly._

I had been unconscious, but I heard everything that Daddy and Zelman Clock were saying. I was tricked into drinking vampire blood and obviously from a very powerful bloodline. But, the last remaining member of that bloodline was not opposed to having me part of it. Along with their conversation, I heard footsteps coming from the dining area. They were light and clicked with each step. Okay, they were wearing heels. But the only person in the Red Pony to wear heels is…

I jumped up from the couch and blocked Zelman back, catching the coming bullet on fire. My eyes stared directly into the hateful eyes of Sarah, one of our most trusted workers. Her eyes were no longer green, but a pale golden color. She was wearing a gold long sleeve dress that reached her knees and gold two inch heels.

"Sarah…" I whispered; my voice was more melodious than before.

"I'm sorry for my actions against you, Annalee, but that monster needs to die," Sarah said with a dead tone in her voice.

"Sarah, did you not learn anything from my employment?" Zelman asked, moving to stand in front of me. "You cannot kill me with a mere shot from a gun. Though, I am curious to how you got my blood from Japan to the States."

"That's my business!" Sarah hissed.

I looked back to Daddy, seeing complete shock on his face. I moved over to him, looking up at him with fearful eyes. "Daddy?" My voice cracked more than I was expecting.

He smiled sadly and hugged me tightly, kissing my hair. "My precious girl…are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, though I feel…stronger than before."

"Zelman says it is because of your new bloodline," Daddy explained. "It's a powerful bloodline that includes only Zelman and you."

"So, what happens now?" I looked back to Zelman.

"I will remain in Durant for a while, to help you train your abilities and such. I am needed back in the Special Zone." Zelman turned to us, ignoring Sarah as Uncle Walt had snuck in and was now arresting her. "I will not ask you to return to my home with me. You are still young and need your father's guidance before you come to live with me."

"But I figured that a fledgling couldn't be so far away from their master," Daddy mentioned.

"Once my bond with Annalee is built to a certain point, she will be able to live without me for a long while. Though, I do expect a visit to the Special Zone sometime after I leave. That way, you can get a glimpse of the city you will be living in when you do move there, Annalee." Zelman said these things so calmly, as if he was being generous with his decisions. Well, I wasn't going to be an ungrateful child. At least I could spend more time with my father before I had to move thousands of miles away from my hometown.

"Thank you, Master Zelman," I said politely. Those were the first words I ever said to him.

He smirked at me. "My name is Zelman to you, Annalee. There is no need to be formal."

I smiled shyly, but a fearful thought entered my mind. "Daddy, what will the Tribal Council say?" I asked.

Daddy thought for a moment before saying, "They don't need to know."

"I agree." Zelman said. "I will not have them taking you away. You look no different from your human life and you can still eat human food, drink normal drinks. You just have to be extra careful with the blood drinking. It doesn't take much to quench your thirst. Perhaps a cup or so."

"Does it have to be human blood?" I asked softly. Daddy squeezed my shoulders.

He shook his head. "Animal blood quenches the thirst just as well and may be a little safer for you. I will teach you how to hunt soon, my dear. You will know everything you need to know before I leave for the Special Zone."

Daddy raised an eyebrow. "When do you leave?" he asked.

"Two weeks." Was Zelman's answer.

I had to learn to be a proper vampire in two weeks?! Why is Fate so adamant about being a bastard?


End file.
